Fantasia
by kikihotweels
Summary: 'Death grinned, pointed teeth gleaming. "Have you reached your decision? What is your final wish?"' When four girls die in a car accident, they are given three wishes by Death. Their wish? To travel through dimensions and space into their favorite mangas.
1. Chapter 1

_Kiki_; Okay. Just so you know, this is **not** my first story being posted on the Internet. I use to go on Quizilla before all the damn lemons people posted showed up on my history when I was simply searching for a good story. Now I am here. It seems pretty cool. I hope you like this story - its short because I just needed to get this out. Its the prologue, blah blah blah and all that jazz. The good stuff will come out next chapter. And in the third chapter... well, you gotta read to find out!

_Every manga character in existence_; STOP HER PLEASE!

_Kiki_; Oh, you guys C8

**Disclaimer: Sabine©Forward[From BBA]; Ayame©Are_You_Ready; Jesse©KikiHotWeels; ****Heidi©KikiHotWeels. These characters are controlled by me, but looks and basic personalities created by their rightful owner.**

* * *

"Turn up the stereo!" yelled the blond in the backseat. In her hand she held a bottle of who knows what, and on her skimpy gold dress there were liquid stains. Her breathe reeked of alcohol, and the two girls in the front seat glanced at each other. If they got pulled over, they were screwed. Royally screwed.

"Fuck no," responded the dark haired teen next to the driver. Her hands were clenched tightly on the armrest; she hated cars, and riding in them was even worse. Especially when the driver only got her license a week ago. Hazel eyes watched her best friend warily before glancing behind her. "Jesse needs to concentrate on her driving, which is probably hard with you-" She was interrupted by a loud vomiting noise.

Sabrine Tallahassee, a girl of 15 who happened to be in the backseat with the drunken Heidi Shilling, yelped out between her laughing "She just threw up! Ha!" When Ayame Creed, the dark haired girl, glanced at her, she was shaking her red mane of hair wildly, causing her era hat to fall limply to her lap.

Jesse Johnson, the driver, whirled her head towards Ayame. "Please, please, _please_ tell me she did _not_ just puke in my car?"

Ayame hesitated before glancing behind her. "Do you want the answer you want to hear, or the truth?" The driver groaned loudly.

"Shit."

"It smells like shit," came Sabrine's smartass response.

The smell from the backseat began to drift forwards, choking them. "Heidi, if you're going to drink liquor, learn to hold it down!" Ayame commanded.

Heidi burped. "I see stars," she murmured.

The newly licensed girl moaned, and turned in her seat to look at her friend. "Heidi, I swear to everything you hold dear in the world, you are going to pay to get this entire car cleaned."

Heidi glanced up at the angry girl. Another burp escaped her lips, and she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," she sang.

Jesse sighed. Heidi had convinced everyone to go out and celebrate the first of the foursome getting her license. Of course, Chaos ensued. Sabine had to go grinding with the first guy wearing a hat, Ayame went to sulk in a corner, Heidi went straight to the bar, leaving the girl the party was suppose to be about all alone on the dance floor. Having guys come onto her wasn't very fun when they only thought about sex.

A sigh filled the car as fresh air came in through Ayame's open window, relieving the horrible stench. The teen driver looked over thankfully. Then she closed her eyes, trying to relax her death grip on the steering wheel.

That's when the screaming started.

"Oh my god! Jesse! Jesse!" That was Sabine screaming.

"Shit!" Ayame's cursing was recognizable since she cursed so often.

More vomiting emitted from the depths of Heidi's stomach.

Blue-green eyes fluttered open, only to be staring straight into the headlights of an oncoming car. Instincts kicking in, the teen whirled the steering wheel in a circle, hoping to evade the crash. The car swerved back into the correct lane.

The four girls trembled, frightened.

They didn't notice the other car coming from the side of the intersection.

* * *

Sabine groaned loudly, her body aching. The smell of gasoline and blood stung her nostrils, and she twisted her head this way and that, trying to make sense of anything. Pain flared through her shoulder, and she cried out.

"Help…" she groaned. "Please…" she glanced around her. She was upside down, hanging by her seatbelt. Beside her, Heidi lay on what had been the roof of the car, bleeding from multiple scrapes and cuts. Was she breathing? The red head couldn't tell. _What the hell is going on_… she thought. Sabine scrambled with her seatbelt, falling to the ground with a crunch. Her scream echoed through the car.

"Jesse? Ayame!"

The second shout caught the dark haired teens attention. Blood was seeping into her eyes, and she wiped it away angrily. "Sabine? Is that you?" she shouted.

"Yeah! What happened? What going on? Oh god, I think… oh god. I think Heidi's dead!"

Fear danced through the two at a breakneck pace. "Jesse…" Ayame began. Then she screamed, "Jesse? Answer me!"

She was met with a groan. Jesse gasped, pain electrifying her body. _Holy fuck! What happened?_ The memory of headlights blinding her, swerving around the opposite car. They got in a car crash! The teen gasped, struggling to breath. Wails reached her ears – Sabine was crying.

"She's dead, she's dead, she's dead! Oh God, Heidi's dead!"

Ayame flinched at the screaming. "Shut the fuck up!" Worry and fear caused her to panic as she shouted, "She isn't dead! She's just passed out from all the damn alcohol." She prayed that was the case. The smell of gasoline was intolerable now. If they didn't get out of the car now, who knows what could happen.

"Jesse, we need to get out of here," she commanded.

But Jesse was frozen. The thought of her blonde slut of a friend dead because of her rooted her to her seat, her eyes wide in shock and terror. As Ayame struggled to gain her attention, and Sabine sobbed over the dead body of Heidi, the driver from the other car slowly approached her.

"Hey! Are you all right? Hey!" It was a woman. Graying hair was put up in a bun, and a few cuts and scrapes graced her features.

Jesse glanced at her, reaching out a hand. "Help."

Then the car, with the four girls inside, burst into flames.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kiki_; Hey guys! Im so sorry this took so long ._. I wanna stab myself. I've been incredibly busy with school and stuff, not to mention its Halloween. I find that I'm babysitting almost every weekend cause my parents are off on their own adventures. Stupid.. Oh well. I basically locked myself in my room until I finished writing the chapter, so here you go ~ In this chapter, the Quad gets to meet a very special person. Probably you can guess who. Also, you get to find out about Ayame! The characters are very vague, and there is a reason for that, so be patient.

_Death_; Well, just so you know, Kikihotweels don't own any of the manga she will use in the production of this story.

_Jesse_; Yup, she just owns Heidi, Death, and me.

_Ayame_; As weird and hard as it is to say, I am 'owned' by Are_You_Ready on FFN

_Sabine_; And I am created by Forward on the BBA forum [.com]

_Kiki_; Yup 3 Enjoy.I find that I write faster the more ratings and reviews I get -hint hint-

* * *

Its not hard to imagine death. Its thought that you see a white tunnel, maybe a large hand extending towards you from the depths of your mind. Or maybe even just blackness, an all consuming dark that tarnishes the soul. The body is gone, broken from whatever had killed you, be it drowning, old age, poison, knife wounds... and car crashes.

That last thought sent Heidi jumping up, gasping for breathe. As her head whirled around her, searching her surroundings, she found that she was on the road she and her friends had been driving on. Hands patted her body, searching for any injuries. Only a little pain in her head, and her ankle felt all wrong, but she was fine. Eyes widening, she sighed in relief. _Im not dead!_ She though gleefully. Standing, she turned around.

And saw the crash.

The FJ that had hit the unsuspecting Honda was standing a couple yards away, hood bashed in against a telephone pole that was somehow still standing. The air bag was inflated, and Heidi saw the stark whiteness of it against the black interior. The windshield was cracked, a spider web spreading over it. The honda was flipped, turn onto its side. All the windows were shattered, and a large dent was on the side. As the tires spinned idle in the air, Heidi covered her mouth before she could scream. There was no way, _no way_ someone could have survived that. She limped over there, frantically calling out her friends names.

"Jesse? Ayame? Sabine! You guys, are you okay? Answer me!" She cried. Screams answered her. Hand on her chest, Heidi kneeled on the floor, peering through the broken passenger window. Sabine was dirty, her era hat torn and broken on the floor - no, hood. The car was flipped. The other teens arm seemed at an odd angle, but she ignored it. She began screaming her name. "Sabine, I'm right here! Why won't you look at me?" But Sabine either was ignoring her or not hearing her as she knelt over the crumbled shape. A sudden dread spread through Heidi as she watched Sabine cry. Over what? Sabine hardly ever cried. Kneeling into the car, she caught a glimpse of a golden dress. Heidi's favorite dress. She began to back up, crawling along shards of glass away from the car. They cut into her palm - or did they? Before she could scream, an old lady from the opposite car emerged from her own wreck, clutching her forehead. Then she scrambled towards the honda.

Just as it burst into flames.

And blackness overtook the girl, whose form was once again consumed by the flames.

* * *

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Ayame moaned. She rubbed viciously at her eyes, opening and straining them to see anything in the darkness. She was filled with curiosity and dread - she knew she was dead. The teen remembered the accident, oh, she remembered it very clearly. The flames consuming her body, tearing at her flesh. Tears began to fall as she thought of everything that she had left behind. Of her past.

Ayame was half japanese. The other half was german and irish. Her parents met in Las Vegas and had quite a fun time. Her mother got pregnant, as was expected, and searched for a couple or someone to adopt the baby once she was born. No such luck. When Ayame was born, her mother put her in a cardboard box and left her on the street. No one knows how long it took for her to be found, but she was. By the Johnson's. They had just had their own baby girl, Jesse, when the decided to adopt Ayame. They had been her everything, her home, her hope. Her life. But she didn't have a life anymore.

"It seem's that your awake, hmm?"

The voice echoed in the darkness, and shivers trembled down Ayame's spine. "W-who are you? Show yourself!" She shouted. The darkness was too much, and she flailed about wildly with her arms.

"Calm down," the voice said. "I won't hurt you. Well, I won't hurt you anymore than you already have been, hmm?"

Light suddenly flooded the area, and the teenage found herself in a room like the kind you see police investigating suspects in. There was a single steel table, and she found herself seated in a similarly designed steel chair. On the wall opposite of her was a large door and a glass mirror, probably a one-way window. The smell of antiseptic wipes and cleaned steel flooded Ayame's nose, and she tried to squint through the glass. "What do you want?" She growled, taking an aggressive approach to the situation.

A click sounded as the door slid open. A teenage boy walked in, with shaggy black hair and maroon eyes. He had on white skinny jeans with holes and chains attached, and black converse shoes that squeaked as he walked towards her. He had on a plain black t-shirt with a red splatter on the front that looked a lot like blood. "Hello, Ayame." He said. "Pleased ta meetchya. Names Death." He stuck out a hand, as though expecting her to shake it. Well, _hell no_.

Hazel eyes narrowed. "Sorry, but do you really expect me to believe that you are death, as in x's on the eyes, skull markings, no longer living kind of dead?"

The boy paused a second. "Um... yes."

"No. Wait, not just no, but _fuck_ no."

A sigh escaped his lips, and he ran a pale hand through his hair. "Why are girls always so difficult?" He said to himself. Death grinned then, pointed teeth gleaming in the light. "You have just died in a car accident. Before the time of death, you suffered some minor wounds, a broken rib, and a slight concussion. Cause of death was being burned alive when the gas that was leaking from the car ignited by a spark thrown from the engine. You where killed 3 minutes after your friend Heidi, 20 seconds after Jesse, and ten seconds before Sabine, all who were in the same car with you." A manila folder popped out of nowhere, a folder in which he passed onto the table. "All this was deemed from your file."

Ayame stared at him, the information sinking in. This was impossible. This was crazy. "This is madness!" She cried out.

The boy grinned even wider. "Madness? No. Your just dead."

"Your insane! I'm not dead, I mean, I'm right here, screaming at you! Obviously I'm just in some sort of mental facility, and your another lunatic patient." The teenager leaped from her chair, heading towards the door. "I'm out of here," she muttered, over and over again. As she reached for the handle, a feeling of nausea spread through her stomach...

And she found herself back in her chair.

She screamed, high pitched voice even louder in the small room. "God damnit, woman! Shut the hell up already!" Death snarled, before waving a hand in her direction. Taking in a deep breath, Ayame prepared herself for another scream. But no sound escaped her lips. Gripping her throat tightly, tears forming in her eyes, she glared at Death. "Your dead, accept that and move on already. God damnit," he muttered as he rubbed his ears. "That hurt. Your louder than that red headed girl a couple of centuries back. She would _not_ shut up!" Licking his lips, Ayame discovered that Death had a blue tongue. Weird.

Pale hands slapped on the table as Death leaned into her face. "Okay, listen up, cause I'm only going to say this once. First of all," he held up one finger. "When you die, you come and visit me. Two," another finger lifted up, "There is no heaven, just as there is no hell. There is just Everything. Third-"

Ayame tapped on the table furiously, trying to get his attention. _What was Everything?_

Death glowered at her. "I got a bunch of people I gotta deal with already, okay? So just keep it quiet and let me finish. Save all questions until the end." He held up three fingers. "Third of all, when you die, you get one wish." Seeing Ayame's look, Death sighed. "And no, you cannot wish to never have died. We use to let people wish to have another year or some shit like that, but we found out that... bad things seem to happen when we do that. So wishing for that isn't allowed anymore." Ayame frowned, eyes downcast.

But Death just seemed fine and dandy. "Fourth, it is required for all souls to watch their death, no matter how gruesome. Its suppose to show them what to do with their lives, how they should change them in the future, yada yada. I'm sure you recall watching the event somewhat, right?" Ayame nodded, still silent. How could she not? The screams of the four girls still echoed inside her skull. "And thats about it. I'm going to let you ask your questions now. So if I let you speak, do you promise not to scream?" The girl nodded. "Good." He waved his hand, and a feeling of release spread through her throat.

"What the hell is Everything?" She demanded.

"Oh, well... it's everything. Turns out, the center of the earth is actually a living being. She is commonly referred to as 'Mother Nature'. She controls the life process, the death process, everything. And when you die, you are reborn as something new and slash or something else." He shrugged.

Curiosity suddenly filled Ayame. "Well, did she make you then? Or where you reborn as Death?"

The shaggy haired boy smiled. "Thats a secret. Now hurry up and make your wish. I've got places to go, stuff to steal, people to torment, you know."

_Oh, its so easy to make a wish when you just DIED, found out that you will never go to heaven and get a mansion or a fountain of chocolate or anything cool like that, got bossed around by some idiot called Death, and I have no idea where my friends ar- WAIT! Thats it!_ Ayame glanced up at death, peering through her bangs. "Can my wish involve other people?" She said hesitantly. Death nodded, a smile spreading across his features.

Determination shone in her eyes. "I know what my wish is."

* * *

Life wasn't fair. It never is, never was, and never will be.

That is what the blond was thinking as tears leaked through Heidi's eyes.

She murmured, "I know my wish."

* * *

Death smiled greedily. "And?"

Sabine stared at him, her face a mixture of expressions.

"I wish..."

* * *

Jesse stared at her palms, watching the lines criss cross.

She looked Death in the eye.

"Take me away from here."

* * *

They all wished for different things.

All of them had a condition for their wish.

All of them had different feelings, emotions, thoughts.

Death grinned, slinking down in his chair, slurping a chocolate milk. He was in what he called his 'room'. It was actually a cell, meant to keep him contained, but that didn't matter to him. Propping up his feet on the coffee table before him, he flipped on the TV. Nothing good every happened anymore. The worlds, dimensions, times - all boring. Something needed a bit of shaking up. And who cared if Everything got pissed off? Nothing she could do about it now. Shaking his head, hair flinging in all directions, the teen surfed through the channels before eventually ending up on an episode of an anime known as '-Man.' _How ironic_, he thought.

As his dark chuckled echoed around him, another thought surfaced.

_Let the games begin. And let's see who survives the first challenge_.

* * *

_Kiki_; Yup. Thats all folks! I just wanna clear up any confusion that may occur - The first section is Heidi. Basically, she was just rewatching her death, is is rule #4. I felt that I didn't give Heidi enough screen time last chapter, soooooo she got a whole story/set up thing! Yay for her! -applauds- And I was contemplating writing out the whole scene between Death and Ayame for the other girls, but I realized that it would pretty much be the exact same.

_Death_; Yup. Routine, ya know?

_Kiki_; Shut up. Your probably going to be the character everyone hates, 'ya know'? ANYWAY, RATE AND REVIEW ~ Oh, and for amusement, I spelled wheels wrong in my username on purpose, in case anyone was wondering. I totally did, I swear.

_Death_; Liar. Anywho, rate and review, cause we love you! Hey, that rhymed! Stay tuned till next time!

_Kiki_; Oh in the name of Everything, STOP IT ._.


End file.
